custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Shadus
Shadus is a toa of Shadows and Lightning in the roleplay. He is known for being, at times, extremely overpowered, and has to be kept in check by reality-benders. He has had another being inside of him more than once, including Xantha and Dark Shadus(Kage). History Early Days Shadus started off as a toa of lightning, his village in ruins from an attack by Velika and the lone survivor. He traveled through deserts until he encountered Glacies, who he unfortunately attacked. He halted his attack when he heard that Glacies was not part of Velika's forces. Later, he fought with The Hunter along with several other toa, but merely slowed The Hunter down. He eventually traveled directly to Velika's Fortress, where he challenged Velika to a battle. He ultimately lost, but in the middle of the fight, he used a shadow leech on himself, causing him to gain the element of shadow, making him seven times more powerful. Rovilk's Destruction of New Atero Shadus was one of the more major participants of Rovilk's attack on New Atero. The battle against Velika had taken a toll on his powers, and he was only able to fight at half-strength. However, he was still able to put up a fight against Hanah, a servant of Chaos, and increased his existing respect for her. He was not present for Torok's introduction. He continued to battle Hanah until Rovilk rose into the air and self-destructed, destroying much of the stone dictrict of the city and knocking Shadus unconscious. Mother's Attack on New Atero Shadus woke inside a prison belonging to Velika. While he was unconscious, he was apparently captured by one of his men. It was there that he met Improbus, Velika's chief interrogator. He was briefly interrogated but was freed by Impora and shadow-traveled to Makuro's tower. It was there, he met Valla, an old teammate. However, he sensed something was wrong, and that something happened to Carbos, a Skakdi. He shadow-traveled to his position, where he met Mother and Necrosis, two shadow beings out to lay waste to Spherus Magna. He attacked Necrosis's massive army with an army of his own, one made of shadow creatures. The army fought and Shadus seemed to prevail, but it was revealed that Necrosis' army was made of illusions! It was a trick. Necrosis was already on Spherus Magna, laying waste to New Atero. He shadow-traveled to New Atero as fast as he could, where he fought the shadow forces with an insane power. He eventually found Necrosis and, together with Sylah, blasted him with so much electricity that he was supposedly destroyed. There was no time to waste, though. A meteor smashed into New Atero, unloading thousands of shadow beings, ready to fight. Mother was with them. Shadus and his allies rallied to meet with the forces and Shadus went straight towards Mother. He proved to be a worthy opponent for Mother. Her shadow blades, which were designed to use shadows to drain life, had no effect on him at all. He fought with extreme ferocity, but was soon proven to be outmatched. He retreated, but turned back. Something changed in his eyes. He launched himself once more at Mother, his body beginning to mutate into an unknown creature. Something was wrong. Shadus fought with twice the ferocity previously given. Shadus, eventually, was beaten and subdued. He would have been smashed had it not been for his friends, who came in at the last minute and destroyed Mother, sacrificing Spordan's life to do so. They had won. However, Shadus realized something. He began to hear a voice inside his head. It was an old enemy's. It was Xantha's voice. Xantha's Revival Shadus, upon figuring out about Xantha's presence, had his body taken over. Xantha immediately went to Velika's fortress to smash him, but, due to Jayzor's inactivity, was incapable of doing so. She did, however, deal a good amount of damage to his fortress. Shadus eventually convinced Xantha to allow a conversation with Hanah, as she was, at the time, the one he knew best. The conversation ended with Hanah threatening Xantha to leave Shadus before vanishing. Xantha responded by suggesting a ship between Hanah and Shadus, which Shadus denied immediately. Xantha took Shadus to a ruins site, which turned out to be the last place they fought. The place where Shadus sealed Xantha. Xantha forced Shadus to strap himself to a strange contraption, designed for soul extraction, a very painful process of removing a soul from another. The process began, and Shadus screamed for miles. Shadus's allies arrived, and interrupted the process. But it was too late. Xantha was revived once more. However, Shadus managed to retain 28 percent of Xantha's powers, fused to him in such a way that they could never be removed, even by a reality-controller like Torok. Xantha fought the enemies, and soon destroyed the ruins entirely. When the smoke cleared, however, she found that nobody was smashed, disappointing her greatly. Shadus vowed to defeat Xantha again. Battle with the Empire Shadus participated in the battle against the Empire, and did a great deal of damage until Kirathel arrived. Weakened, he was unable to do anything to Xantha, and was tossed around like a toy, even used as a shield to block attacks from Sylah. Fortunately, Rahzahkea arrived, saving Shadus from certain death by repelling Xantha with a strange box. The Suva During the search for the Suva, Shadus was one pf the stronger opponents against Inferna. However, he was only able to slow her. Later, the party was attacked by Skatos, who attacked Shadus by affecting the shadows in his mind. Skatos was repelled, but something awoke in Shadus's mind. Upon leaving the caverns, Shadus left, fearing what was inside of him. He was followed by Sylah, who witnessed a change inside of him. When she tried to help, Shadus threw her with uncanny strength. Eventually, Shadus expelled the shadows, causing him to fall into unconsiousness. The shadows formed another entity, Dark Shadus. Dark Shadus tried to kill Shadus, wanting to be the original Shadus, but was too slow. Attack on New Atero (Again) Shadus, recovering from a second soul-extraction, woke, with Sylah looking after him. Shortly after, Xantha and Dark Shadus, who had formed an alliance, had attacked New Atero. Sylah and Shadus moved to counterattack. Using their combined efforts, mostly from Sylah, Shadus and Sylah flew at thousands of miles per-hour to slam Xantha and Dark Shadus at blinding speeds. Shadus and Sylah succeeded, bashing Dark Shadus into a boulder. Xantha and Shadus had a one-on-one duel right there and there, while Dark Shadus took on Sylah. Shadus and Xantha fought at blinding speeds, even going airborne, flying higher and higher in their fight. Both of them severely wounded, Shadus charged one final assault, Xantha skewering him with a shadow spear. However, impaled on the spear, Shadus struck at her with his weapons, defeating her, causing her to explode into shadows, some of her power fusing into Shadus. Shadus fell into unconsciousness, barely clinging onto life. As Sylah worked to keep him alive, Dark Shadus made one last attempt to take Shadus's life. He was repelled by Sylah, but as he left, Valla arrived, misunderstanding what had happened. As she blindly attacked Sylah, screaming Shadus's true feelings about her, Shadus began to fade. Sylah, in one last effort, grabbed Shadus, taking him to the top of a building, and blasting him with a massive amount of lightning. Shadus absorbed enough energy to survive his wounds. Valla and Sylah were looking after Shadus when The Hunter arrived, warning Sylah. Shadus woke and began to threaten The Hunter viciously, saying that if he hurt Sylah, he would never stop until The Hunter was destroyed. Shadus noticed a mysterious figure on the top of the building where he was healed, and as soon as he saw him, the figure disappeared. Battle Against Chaos Shadus, Valla, and Sylah, wondering what they should do next, decided to look for Rahzahkea. When Sylah tried to detect him, she was instead met by an unknown darkness. Shadus, then, decided to use his powers, Sylah restoring his energy, to shadow-travel the three to 'Kea's position. They succeeded in getting within yards of the battle against The Hunter and Hanah, Shadus and Valla immediately leaping into the fray. Shadus, for a while, tried to fight The Hunter, but soon moved onto Hanah. Shadus tried to reason with Hanah (again), but Hanah accused him of betraying Torok. Shadus, angered, never said that he betrayed Torok, but Torok betrayed him, by attacking his close friends. He made it clear that if anyone attacks his friends, then the attacker dies. Dark Shadus arrived, this time working with the heroes to stop Chaos. Then, Solorok arrived in a ball of plasma, burning Hanah and The Hunter, almost taking Shadus as well. He witnessed the appearance and was enraged, both by Hanah's injuries, mostly because he feels entitled to hurting people he respects, and also the strangulation of Vashari. Solorok ordered The Hunter to finish the heroes off, using a move called "Lunar Devastation". Shadus, with Dark Shadus feeding him power worked to take down the first moon, and Sylah managed to slow it significantly. However, The Hunter sent down a second moon. Shadus had enough. He traveled down to Solorok, insulting him and unleashing his rage. He even began to use his Dark Ichor move, a move he only reserved to people he hated most. He began to even resemble a demon. Solorok, however, ignored him and left after Petram damaged him with a Hidori move, something Vashari told him and a few others. Shadus blindly charged at Solorok, but was too slow to attack him. He crumbled to his knees, his aura fading and his energy spent. Powers and Abilities Shadus is capable of full control of lightning, and is working on increasing his power more, making his lightning unique from all others. He can control the shape, size, volts, and direction of a bolt of lightning. He is also capable of manipulating the electrons of himself or a close-by target. Shadus also has control of 60% of Xantha's powers. He is capable of shadow-traveling between dimensions, but has to recharge for a day before he can travel that distance again. He is also capable of many devastating shadow attacks, including causing the shadows inside a target to explode, shadow blasts that can level large fortresses, and other moves. He also can wield the Dark Ichor that flows through him. If he cuts himself in the hands, he is capable of utilizing the acidic materials, forming it into all sorts of items, such as swords and guns. However, he only uses this on people he absolutely hates, such as Solorok. Trivia * Shadus was supposed to be killed more than once, but Timmyh198, his creator, chose to keep him alive, either because something happened he couldn't stand to stay out of, or somebody intervened to keep him alive. * Shadus is one of the "Top Tiers", having an insane amount of firepower and endurance, being able to endure dozens of attacks. He also has attack powers unheard of, being able to launch dozens of large shadow or lightning blasts at rapid fire. * He has had a past history with Hanah, and has fought her for thousands, if not millions, of years. He has been in multiple realities because of a damaged Omlak. This was decided by Timmyh198, without Stampededeathcross38's, Hanah's creator, consent. Stampededeathcross38 has yet to say anything about the matter. Category:Bionicle the Next Chapter